Wildflowers
by whydoesitalwayshappen
Summary: The story of Eragon's mother's childhood. A description of what Selena had to go through and how she finally broke away.
1. Chapter 1: Stories

AN: I do not own any characters. They all belong to Christopher Paolini's Inheritance Cycle.

Chapter 1: Stories

I was practicing with the little knife my brother gave me. It was small and wooden but I still loved it. _It fits me_, I thought. I knew I wanted to be a warrior when I grew up, fight against the Urgals and all those other evil creatures lurking in Alagaesia. Garrow would sometimes help me train, showing me some sword strokes.

"Selena, we have to finish our chores first!" My head turned towards Garrow. I loved my older brother but I hated it when he made me stop practicing.

"Let me finish this sequence."

"Selena, you know mother disapproves of your sword practicing. If she knew you were neglecting your chores, you could be in big trouble." With a long sigh, I put down my sword. I hated doing chores. It took away my free time. But I was going to have to do what Mother said. Otherwise, I would be in much trouble.

"I'm coming!" I shouted in my brother's direction. Garrow stood in the doorway, with his hands on his hip. He wasn't too much older than I, only three years older, but he acted much older than twelve. He was strong and mature. My father praised him as much as my mother appraised me. Both of my parents adored Garrow. He was the perfect son while I was the mixed-up daughter. My mother did not approve of my boyish attitude and while my father would admire my ability to fight back, he agreed with my mother. My parents would have me tend to the house and mend torn clothes. How I hated that needle! I knew that they preferred Ismira, my best friend, to me. They stared at her adoringly and always praised her for her perfect manners.

Although they gave her their ultimate attention, I had no ill feelings for her. After all, she never criticized my ways. As a matter of fact, when we played games, I would be the knight in shining armor. I would protect my friend from the Urgals and Shades. I always pretended to lunge straight through the heart of the Shade who bothered our kingdom. I remember the tales my father would tell us about the Urgals who would wreak havoc in our peaceful kingdom, how the elves had many magic in them, the dwarves who stayed underground, and the Dragon Riders. I was always entranced whenever my father told stories about them, especially the story of Eragon. The story of the first Dragon Rider, the elf who found the dragon egg that hatched for him only. How I wished I could be a Dragon Rider. I could fight better with a dragon by my side. I could save Alagaesia from all those creatures spoiling our land. I could do _magic_. I yearned for adventure, especially when I was making the butter on our little farm or milking our cow. If only I had a chance. But from my father's tales, I knew that elves had I higher chance than I to be chosen as a Dragon Rider. But I knew, there were a few humans that have been chosen. If only I could be one of them.

"Selena, what are you doing? Stop standing and get to your chores!" My mother's voice rang through my head, reminding me that chances of escaping were slim. There was no way I could escape with all of these chores left for me to do. My mother's eyes bored into my back, making sure I didn't make a run for it. Finally, she left the room and went to take care of her own tasks.

"Psst. Selena, come on." Garrow was waiting for me, his face eager for something I knew nothing about. I looked back at the churn, and then to his excited face.

"But, Garrow, I have to finish churning the butter. Otherwise, Mother will be mad at me." Garrow's face dropped slightly before rebounding to his happy expression.

"Here, let me finish it. I can do it faster than you can." Gladly, I stepped aside. Garrow quickly took my place and finished much faster than I had expected. When he was finished, he wiped the beads of sweat on his forehead and turned to me, grinning.

"Selena, let's go." I was anxious to see what _he_ was so anxious about but I had to practice being a good little girl.

"Where, Garrow? I can't leave all these chores here." Garrow, still grinned as if he was invincible from everything.

"We're going to town. The traders have arrived. Mother and Father said it was okay to listen to the traders." I had forgotten it was trading season. Our family would always try to take advantage of the trading season. Garrow and I would listen to the traders' stories and news. It was our favorite time of the year. They had arrived a little early this year and time had flown by quickly. I quickly left the farm and joined Garrow. Garrow grabbed my hand and we ran to town. The stories had not yet begun. Garrow took his place next to Horst and I sat next to Ismira and Elain. The crowd was beginning to calm down yet anyone could feel the vibration of excitement in the air. Children and adults alike were anticipating the latest news and any stories related to the news. But something was out of place. The years before, the traders too were excited about sharing the latest news. This year, their faces were somber.

"Galbatorix has gained much more power and it is possible he may choose to oppress us. It is now that we must unite against the king. Who is with us?" The whole crowd was quiet. We never had any problems with the king. We had no motivation. Carvahall was not the kind of town who would attack if we were not attacked first. We lived our lives in peace and we found no reason to attack.

After a long pause, Ostrec, Horst's father, stood up. He was a big man and many of the villagers considered him the leader of the village. "Carvahall will take no action. The king has not disrupted us and we find no cause to attack the king." The traders looked infuriated.

"Wait until all of you are crushed by Galbatorix. By then, you will all wish that you have joined us." One of the traders, one that I recognized as Alastair put his hand on the trader who had just shouted at us. "Peace. Let them be. If they choose not to join us, that is their decision. We will let them enjoy their lives after this trading season." The infuriated trader sat down and attempted to calm himself down. But that left many of us villagers and children wondering if we had made the right decision.

How much risk did we just thrust upon ourselves by refusing to help them? And how many people would we lose? I looked at Ismira and Garrow. Their faces reflected mine, horror and confusion. What would happen if we didn't have each other anymore? What would happen if…we had to say our final goodbyes?

Note: I'll keep it simple. Please review. Also, in case there is confusion, Alistair is not in the Inheritance Cycle…I made him up. All the other characters that have names _are_ from the Inheritance Cycle.


	2. Chapter 2: A Loss

AN: I do not own any characters. They all belong to Christopher Paolini's Inheritance Cycle.

Chapter 2: A Loss

_I am not ready. _

I don't want to grow up and I never will. To grow up means I must lose my playing time with Ismira. But I have already lost Ismira. She has chosen to become a lady at thirteen and I feel the pressure as well. The adventures, the stories, they'll all be gone. I can never hope that I can regain my childhood but I cling to it, only because my childhood is sacred and I'll never forget it. It has been four years since the traders have come and Galbatorix still has not attacked. But our village is still tense in the case that Galbatorix does make a surprise visit. It seems as though Galbatorix did not want to occupy the land where the mad King Palancar once reigned. After about three years of not hearing any word on attacks, the traders seemed to have put aside their anger towards us and came back to trade with us once again.

Family life is still normal. Garrow is now sixteen and learning from our father how to fight with a sword. I have to admit that Garrow is very good with a sword. But I can bet that I could beat Garrow. I have had far more practice than he and I have grown into my wooden sword. Although I now have more responsibilities than I can wish for, I still manage to squeeze in some sword practice. The only thing in my way now is the full-length dress my mother forces upon me. But I can still learn. While I mend my family's clothes, I watch my father teach Garrow some swordplay and I learn some sequences. Although Garrow has the potential to be a soldier, he must stay at home and care for my parents and me. Perhaps I can become a soldier. But I know that there is no use praying for something I can never have.

"Selena, come with me!" My head turns a bit and I see Ismira running towards the house. Before I could comprehend her expression, she is already through the door and in the room. "Selena, you must see this," Ismira said. Her expression radiates with happiness but I don't understand. It is the wrong time for traders and even if there were traders, we could not listen to their stories anymore. Those were reserved for children and men. Instead, we "women" were to talk about our latest patchwork or how our husbands (if we had any) were doing, or if we were young girls, we had talk about who was desirable and who was not. I did not wish to be any part of this pettiness and when the traders came last year, I merely stayed in the house.

Ismira tugged me out of the house and into our meadow where we found…Sloan. I have no resentment towards Sloan but I had always thought of him as dark and shady. He was a year older than Garrow and I could not understand what he was doing here.

"Selena, I hope that you can be happy for me." My confused expression must have been what pressed her to continue. "Sloan and I have been meeting up with each other." While her face flooded with a bright crimson, mine was flushed of all color. I could feel my expression change from confusion to shock and that was what threw Ismira off. Sloan was expressionless.

"Bu…But…Ismira?" I couldn't help not feeling happy for Ismira. If she had chosen someone else, someone I believed could make her happy and feel content, then I _would_ have felt happy. But this was Sloan. Ismira was no longer red because she was blushing but red because she was angry. "I thought you would understand, Selena. How can you not feel happy for me?" I became silent. I didn't want to tell Ismira the truth that I thought she could do so much better. I only watched Ismira's face drop. She was not angry with me anymore. Instead, she was disappointed. "I thought you would support me, even if you didn't like Sloan. You're my friend. Friends are supposed to be happy for each other no matter what happens. But I guess our friendship was not strong enough for us. Good-bye, Selena. I hope you can find the one person who can make you feel happy as well." And with that, she left with Sloan, hand-in-hand. And I, I only watched her leave.

Note: Please, please review. And sorry for the long wait but I have been swamped…by rain and homework. Don't ask. I hope I can write the next chapter really soon and I'm already formulating what happens next…but no spoilers.


	3. Chapter 3: Forever Gone

AN: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Christopher Paolini's Inheritance Cycle.

Chapter 3: Forever Gone

_Two years_. It has been two years since I have last spoken to Ismira.

When we see each other, we give the other a curt nod and then walk our separate ways. She is still with Sloan. Sloan will soon follow in his father's footsteps as a butcher and Garrow has already stepped into our father's.

"Selena! Selena, come quickly. And bring the herbs and bandages." I rushed, trying to reach my mother as soon as I could. What could be the matter? Did she fall? My mother was on the ground but _she_ was not the one hurt. Blood was pouring from the side of my father. My mother was kneeling, trying to stop the blood flowing from the wound. I handed the herbs and bandages to my mother. Quickly, she pressed a certain herb and wound a bandage around my father's torso. Loud boots thumped into the room. I looked up. Garrow was out of breath but his face expressed immense shock. "I heard you shouting, Mother. Father, what happened?" My father's face was pale yet he still looked amused. He sighed, "Ah, it was only a stupid brawl that went out of hand. Brazûl!" He winced as my mother tugged the bandage a little too hard. "And who was this man?" My mother's face blazed with fury, seeking a punishment for the man who wounded my father. My father patted my mother's hand. "Ah, Liera, do not worry about it. I'm pretty sure Ostrec already got to him." He winced while he laughed but nevertheless, he was laughing.

My father's wound healed but it also sealed an infection inside him. By the time my mother treated it, it was too late.

"Liera, where is Selena? I must talk to her." "Perhaps you should rest, save your energy." "No, Liera. There are things I _must_ tell her." I was listening through the door but as I heard my mother's resigning sigh and light footsteps, I flew out of my position by the door and sat in my chair. Garrow raised an eyebrow but I only shook my head. He stared at me a bit but went back to his trance. I knew he was thinking about Marian. "Selena, your father wants to talk to you." My mother was standing at the doorway, clearly frowning. I leave my place, wondering what it is my father needs to say. "Father, you wish to see me?" "Yes, Selena. Come here." I walk to my father's side. He was weak, I had clearly seen that. Yet his voice still held power. "Selena, if you are ever in danger, flee to home. If you cannot, go to the Beor mountains. The dwarves will take care of you. Just mention my name. If only I had told you more. Now, go. And tell your brother to come in." I nodded and left his side. As I was about to open the door, my father said, "Remember the stories! If you ever question yourself, remember the stories I told you!" I turned around and stared deep into my father's eyes. He stared back at me and I knew; this was the last thing he would ever say to me.

Garrow held my father's hand when my father passed away. My father would not allow any of us to be there, just Garrow. I am still hurt that I could not be with my father when he was gone but I can understand that Garrow was my father's favorite. Actually, he is the favorite of both of our parents. I have been practicing my sword play even after my father's death. Garrow has stopped practicing. I understand; our father's death was hard on me since he was so close to my father. I try hard not to think about it. My mother still disapproves my ways and wishes I could be more ladylike. She even admitted it once when I had accidentally forgotten to tend to some housework. Since then, I have tried my hardest to remember but it is hard to remember something you don't like. I just wish someday I can break free from these chains, but it is hard. I am obligated to find someone I like in our village. To have to marry someone in this village only adds another bond that I wish to discard. Perhaps I should go on a journey, seek someone or something that can bring me much adventure. Yes, I shall go now and forever leave this village.

Note: Sorry it was so short. In case you're wondering how the heck Selena's father knows the dwarf curse word, it was because he was an adventurer and he traveled to the Beor mountains…I totally made that up. I don't even know if it's true but it fits so…yeah. Anyways, please review! And I'll get to the next chapter very, very soon. Hint: Selena finally meets Morzan…


	4. Chapter 4: Anticipation

**AN**: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Christopher Paolini's Inheritance Cycle.

Chapter 4: Anticipation

_And yet, I am still here._

I have attempted to escape but I always find myself here. Every chance is wasted because I cannot bring myself to say goodbye. I have reached the Spine, only to realize that there is still a pull bringing me back to the farm. When will I find someone who can take me away? I have nothing to look forward to…what can be pulling me back? I watch time pass by me, one month at a time. My chances fly by and I sit at the window, my life blurring in front of me. Garrow is to be married soon. For that, I will make an effort to be stay at the farm. I help my mother with the wedding preparations. As we get closer to the wedding date, I am actually relieved to these preparations rather than the tiring mending and tending to the farm. Perhaps it is the excitement. Perhaps it is because I want the best for Garrow and Marian, and I will make an effort to help them both out. I still remember Garrow's announcement.

I noticed Garrow with Marian a good deal of time. What could they be talking about? They were with each other every day. I sat by the window, planning my next attempt to break free. I wondered, is this what true love is supposed to be? If so, then who is my true love? I had found no one who has been like this with me. I have chosen to reject love. After all, what is love to me? Absolutely nothing. Ah! Finally, Garrow was heading towards the house. He came through the doorway, turned sideways, and finally noticed I had been sitting by the window. "Have you been watching me?" Garrow attempted to keep his face composed yet I could still see the blush hinted in his cheeks. I looked at him nonchalantly. "Yes. Anything wrong with that?" Garrow's face turned into a brilliant red. "You are spying on me!" I sighed, not happy about this accusation. "I was merely looking out the window. Plus, the two of you are far beyond my sight. You have nothing to worry about." Garrow's face was still pink but I could see that his anger had gone down. Casually, he changed the subject. "Are you still practicing swordplay?" He nodded towards the small wooden sword by the chair. I looked at the sword I had outgrown and back at him. "I try. It's been hard since the small is too small." Garrow nodded. "I should know. I made that for you when you were 7. I'll make you a new one." I was touched by his offer but I could not bring myself to accept it. "Garrow, you shouldn't worry about me. I'll be fine. It's not like I'll be using a sword anytime soon." I hoped. Garrow shook his head. "Nice try. I'll start tomorrow. Now call Mother here. I must tell you both some exciting news." Clueless, I followed Garrow's orders and found my mother in the barn. "Mother, Garrow has some news to share." My mother finished her task and turned to me. She nodded in acknowledgement. "I will be over soon." I spun on my heels and headed back to the living room. "She is coming," I announced to Garrow. He was sitting in a chair. He looked worried. "Garrow, couldn't you just tell me now?" He shook his head. Luckily, my mother arrived before I could be any more frustrated. "Garrow, what is going on?" He stood up slowly. "Marian has agreed to marry me." For a moment, we were still. Then, my mother and I shouted and ran towards Garrow. Actually, my mother was the one who ran to Garrow. I stood behind, shocked by the news. "When is the wedding date?" my mother eagerly asked Garrow. Garrow pondered on the question. "Some time next spring." My mother was happy all night.

I work hard. I want Garrow to have the perfect wedding. At the same time, I feel sorrow. Ismira has told me that Sloan has also asked her to marry him. It was the first time she had talked to me since our fight. I should have been happy. This was Ismira, my childhood friend who never thought badly about anyone, who I had hurt only a few years ago. But she had found her love in Sloan and I must accept it especially since she had asked me to be there for the wedding ceremony. "Forgive and forget." Ismira was always the good person, willing to forgive others for their wrongdoings. I must embrace this situation and I will learn to accept Sloan as the man Ismira wishes to be with. It may be that he is not as stiff with Ismira; whatever it may be I will never know. I now sit in the meadow, pondering what I am supposed to do. "Hello. Are you all right?" In front of me is the most striking man I have ever seen. His build is neither lanky nor strong but rather muscular. On his face, a pleasant smile filled with concern. It warms me to know that this man is concerned about me. "Yes, I'm fine." He stares at me a bit and then grins. "What is a pretty young woman doing out here alone in the meadow? Some young man might come and take you away." I laugh at his statement. "That might be true but I do know how to fight back." His face would not stop grinning. "Really? Would you like to spar with me?" I grin back. "I would love nothing better than to spar with you." "Do you have a sword?" Ah, my sword. And it was wooden. My grin quickly becomes a frown. "Er…no." The man seems unfazed by my words. "It doesn't matter. I always have extras. Here." He hands me a long sword. The metal seems polish, new, and really expensive. "Are you ready?" I look up to see the young man in a stance. I decide to start in a stance as well. His face looks as if he is about to explode into laughter. I take the first strike. With the first swing, I realize I must change my balance to equal with this sword. He dodges my second strike and comes at me with a series. I block all of them. His face is surprised and I grin in response. I use a series of sword strokes and aim for his calf. Hl blocks all of my strokes as well and returns with one aimed at my throat. We are both gasping for air and yet he seems to still have energy. He sheaths his sword and grins again. "Well, that was a good round. I must admit, you are good." I look down, ashamed. "But not good enough to beat you." And of all the nerve, he starts laughing. "Not many can beat me. Don't worry. You _are_ strong." I glance shyly at the man. Did he just compliment me? "Th-thank you." The man lets out a chuckle and raises his hand. "Hello. My name is Morzan. What's yours?"

**Note**: Yay! I got it out pretty early! Please review. You have no idea how much I love reading your reviews. Sorry. When I said she was meeting Morzan, it's actually more of an introduction. But don't worry, they start talking next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Tied Together

AN: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Christopher Paolini's Inheritance Cycle.

Chapter 5: Tied Together

I knew who Morzan really was. He was one of the Forsworn. He killed many Dragon Riders to the point that they were almost extinct. But I found myself loving him. He was kind to me and I felt as if my life had a meaning when I was around him.

I find myself thinking about him constantly. Is this how Ismira feels around Sloan? Morzan is settling himself near the Spine so he can hide from the rest of the villagers and I agree. I would not want anyone to know that I have fallen in love with Morzan. Garrow never notices my preoccupation and neither does my mother. He works hard to provide for Marian and my mother tries her hardest to give Garrow the grandest wedding. I joke with Garrow how this wedding will be so grand, even the king will hear about it. Garrow only laughs but we both know that our mother has no limits when it comes to Garrow. She will go to the end of the world to give him what he wants. Thankfully, he only wants Marian. My excitement grows as spring approaches. We will have two weddings: first, Garrow's and soon after, Ismira's. Our village is excited and tries to help with preparations as much as possible. I know I have stated my distaste of Sloan but as I spend more time with Ismira, I can finally see what she sees in him. He is kind to her and gentle just as Morzan is to me. I understand the concept of love and I can see it between the two of them. I know Sloan and I will never be friends but at least we may set up a kind of relationship for the sake of Ismira.

"Selena?" Ismira looked concerned and bothered. It had been a while since she last approached me. "Could you come with me to meet with Sloan?" I didn't know if this was a ploy or if she genuinely wanted me to talk to him. Either way, I wasn't going to ruin our friendship again. "I'll come with you." I watched as Ismira's face changed from anxiety to relief. Did she really doubt me? But as I pondered about what had happened when we had the argument, I considered the possibility that she was just as anxious as I was to maintain our friendship. Sloan was already waiting by the meadow. When he first saw Ismira, he relaxed. But when he finally saw me along with Ismira, he tensed up again. Ismira walked to his side and whispered into his ear. I noticed how some of the burden had left his shoulders as Ismira explained my presence but he was still on guard. After Ismira spoke to him, he tentatively walked towards me. "Selena, I hope that you would not think of me as an evil person for taking your friend away from you. Perhaps we can be friends." I noticed how the gesture was meant to be a kind one but I still could not accept it. "Sloan, I can see how Ismira is in love with you and I truly wish I could be your friend but I don't think I can be your friend. We're too different." He nodded his head in acknowledgement. He knew it would be too hard as well. However, I couldn't help but notice the sad expression on Ismira's face. "Ismira…you know it would be difficult for us to maintain friendship. I'm sorry. I know you wanted us to be friends but the best we could be is not enemies. I hope you understand."

Sloan and I still rarely talk but we talk for Ismira's sake. I sit in the field, making sure my mother does not see me. Morzan told me that he would be coming soon. My heart races. I contemplate while I wait for him. Have I never felt this way before? No, I have not. My love for my father, brother, is nothing compared to this. I love with Morzan with my heart and soul. "Selena, did you have to wait long?" Morzan is standing in front of me, just as charming as he was when I first met him. I can only grin. "It's okay. It gave me some time to think." Morzan grins in reply. "Well, I have something I must ask you to think about. How would you like to come back to my place with me?" I am shocked. Should I go with the man I love or should I stay at home with my family and friends? All of my life, I have considered running away but now that I have to face this fork in the road, I don't know anymore. I want the adventure but what would it ask for? Would I have to leave my mother to lean on Garrow all the time? But I know what I must do. I can no longer be here. I was given an option for a new life and I am ready to accept it. "I would love to go." I watch as Morzan's smile becomes a grin. I am hoping he won't take my next words harshly. "But on one condition: I will leave only after my brother's and Ismira's wedding. Only then will I travel with you." Morzan's grin falls slightly but I can see he is still wearing his dimpled smile. "Of course. You want to stay for one of the most important events of the village. I understand. Once your brother and your friend are married, we will leave." I fly straight into his arms. "Thank you for understanding."

Garrow's wedding is tomorrow and the day after, Ismira and Sloan will be married. I am excited for them but I am excited for the adventure I will soon be setting out for.

Note: Sorry for the long break. Hopefully, you like this chapter. Please review! I love reading reviews whether good or bad because they help me out so much. I'm excited to get onto the next chapter and I'll have it posted within the week. Thank you so much for following this story.


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

AN: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Christopher Paolini's Inheritance Cycle.

Note: I decided to change the whole story to past tense so if it seems a bit confusing…I'm sorry.

Chapter 6: Escape

_I am sad to leave my family but I am ready, ready to be with the one I love._

We left early. The village behind me continued to shrink until finally, I could no longer see it.

"Morzan, where is it you are taking me?"

Morzan remained quiet. Perhaps he did not want to talk. Maybe it was that he wished to think. I chose not to press on. We continued on for another few miles until Morzan decided that it was better to give the horse a break. He created a fire and we sat around it, just for a bit.

"Morzan." He lifted up his head. "Could you tell me why you chose to kill all of those Dragon Riders? After all, how would it benefit us if they are supposed to protect us?"

"Selena, you have to understand. Galbatorix was protecting humankind. He was protecting us from the lazy, old Dragon Riders." He took my face into his hands; his eyes burned deep into mine and he smiled. "Selena, our goal is to create a new generation of Dragon Riders, one that dares not slack off from their job. They must always be attentive and they must thrive under the education that could affect their future so much."

I shook my head. I still did not understand. How would creating a new generation be any different than the old generation? They would eventually grow old as well.

"Morzan, I understand what it is you are saying but how can I be sure that it will work? I want our kind to thrive but if this plan fails, there will be nothing left of us."

I watched as his smile falls slightly. He was not happy that I had chosen to ask this question. Would he hurt me, strike me? No, I trusted that he wouldn't. He raised a hand. I flinched, perhaps I was anticipating the strike. It never fell. Instead, he rested it on my cheek. His hand was warm and I felt the blush flooding my face as I realized what he was doing.

"Don't worry, Selena. Galbatorix knows what he is doing and I hope that you can trust me in what _I _am doing. Can I have your trust, Selena?"

I raised my head. "Yes, you have my trust."

I did not know what overcame me. I felt…compelled to answer to this man. But as I searched deeper, I knew that I could trust him. He had my heart, of that I was sure. He continued to rest his hand on my cheek. It must have been that I was the only one who was conscious of this action but I could never be too sure.

"Morzan, what is it like to be a Dragon Rider?"

He smiled the smile I loved so much. "Why do you ask this question?"

As he asked me that, I could only feel shy and bashful. He made me feel like a young child but I did not know if that was good or bad. Nevertheless, I felt ashamed to be asking such a question.

"Never mind." I looked away, still quite embarrassed by my question. He turned my head to face his.

"Selena, never be ashamed to ask questions. It is good to be curious as it signifies how much knowledge you wish to earn. Questions should never be looked down upon, no matter how you feel about them. So, ask me again, Selena."

My reaction was one of shock. I had always been waiting for those words, words of encouragement. They reminded me so much of my father. He had always teased me, saying I was such a good interrogator. As the memories flooded back to me, I noticed a wild flower, flowing in the breeze. The flower looked fragile, yet the stem was strong, holding to the ground. Morzan must have noticed my sudden lack of attention I was giving him as he tried to see what it was that I was looking for.

"Selena, what are you looking for?" I slowly turned my head, not wanting to lose any sight of that flower. I pointed my finger.

"Do you see that flower?"

"Yes."

"Do you know the importance of that flower?"

Silence.

"No."

I finally broke my view of that flower to stare into Morzan's eyes.

"That wildflower grows in a meadow near where I live. It is special because of the memories that it has given me. This flower was where I first learned how to handle a sword, where my brother proposed to my sister-in-law, where my friend told me she was engaged,…where I first met you." At that moment, I did not know if I felt nostalgic. All of those memories, would I have to leave it all behind? I could feel my sadness rising up to my throat but then, I choked it back. Morzan bent down toward the flower and examined it. Suddenly, he plucked it out of the ground. I let out a little cry.

"Why did you do that? Now it's going to die!"

Without looking at me, he continued to stare at the flower. I couldn't see it but I heard the soft muttering of words. The flower started to tilt downward from the lack of water but soon, I saw it rise up again. Morzan finally turned toward me and gave me a weak smile.

"It should last until we arrive at my place. Then, you will be able to leave it in water. Ah! Could you perhaps give _me_ some water? I'm feeling a bit weak." I rushed over to Morzan suddenly confused. Then, I remembered my father's words: Dragon Riders could use magic. I warily looked at Morzan. He was so weak; it seemed a bad idea to ask him in his condition. Morzan caught me staring at him. He smiled and held his hand under my chin.

"What is it, my love?"

I could not restrain myself; instead, I blurted out, "Did you just use magic?"

Morzan continued to smile. "Yes, I did. Now it can only seem more urgent that we go back to my place as soon as we can. Shall we continue?"

I glanced shyly at my flower. Now that I could hold it in my hands, I was no longer worried.

"Yes, I am ready to continue."

Morzan smiled down at me. We were standing close to each other. His hands were cupped around my elbows and he continued to lean in. His face was close to mine but it did not matter to me. I felt comfortable, safe.

"Are you okay? Are you sure you don't want to go back to Carvahall?"

I continued to look up at Morzan. "I'm sure."

Morzan grinned and he closed the space between us. His lips were touching mine, softly and gently. My head was spinning but I didn't care. It was the first time I had been kissed and it felt good. Finally, Morzan broke away but he was still holding on to me.

"Then, let us go."

Side note: I tried to make it longer to make up for the amazingly long break…sorry about that. Also, I know Morzan shouldn't seem all lovey-dovey but he's not. I don't know if anyone glimpsed it but there was a slight moment where he doesn't seem all "Prince Charming". Anyways, I'm sorry about the long break. Unfortunately, I can't promise that I'll update soon. Sorry.


	7. Chapter 7: Finding Paradise

AN: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Christopher Paolini's Inheritance Cycle.

Chapter 7: Finding Paradise

_The flower lays strong in my hands._

The journey was rather long. Thankfully, it was not necessary to cross the Hadarac Desert. Morzan was often silent as was I. There was not much for us to talk about. Morzan rarely let his horse rest; it was as if he was in a hurry. I chose not to question. But I had to talk, I needed to learn more.

"Morzan, you still have not answered my question."

Morzan seemed unresponsive before slowly turning his head. "Which question is that?"

"What is it like to be a Dragon Rider?"

Morzan smiled softly. "It is a bond like no other. My dragon and I are very close; it tears the both of us apart that we must be so far away. But my travels demand that I should remain inconspicuous for fear of others trying to kill me. Perhaps you will meet him."

He seemed at peace and I was happy. Morzan always seemed tense after we left. When I first noticed it, I questioned him. He simply replied, "I am afraid that perhaps someone had recognized me. I assure you, if we do not move now, we are surely to be caught."

In my mind, I knew it was not a good idea to associate with bad people but my heart longed for the adventure, the thrill, and the risks.

"Mmm…we have not sparred in a long time, have we?"

I froze, shocked by the thought. "But you will most surely beat me!"

"I'll go easy." Morzan turned his head slightly and smiled.

So for the first time in days, we set up camp and sparred. He lent me a sword again and I was dismayed that I had no sword of my own. But before I could continue my thought, Morzan already began. I barely managed to deflect the blow but I was still caught off-guard.

"Whatever happened to ladies first?" I huffed.

"You were only standing there. Someone had to make a move."

My temper blew up and in fury, I dealt my own set of strokes. Easily, he deflected them.

"You. Are. NOT. Going. Easy. On. Me!"

Morzan only laughed at my statement. It was his turn and he managed to deal a few blows to my shins. He dealt them lightly yet they still hurt. With every blow, my fury increased. When it was my turn to strike once again, I was so enraged, I had no control with my sword. Thankfully, I had managed to deal one blow to the arm yet it did not seem to falter him. When it felt like forever, I finally called an end to it.

"Okay, okay. I give up. Clearly, you've won."

I was tired and exhausted by the continuous spar. Morzan once again laughed and offered a hand to me. I declined the hand and brought myself up to his level. He only laughed some more.

"You're strong and stubborn, which are good qualities, but you should never give up."

Puffing, I was still red in the face. "But how am I supposed to continue? I do not have endless energy as you do."

My observation managed to falter Morzan in his thought. He then put on his thoughtful expression.

"Well, how would you like to learn the art of magic? Not only will I teach you magic, I will help you with swordplay. No, I will go beyond that. You will be skilled in many weapons as well as magic. You will become powerful, almost as powerful as I. How would you like that, Selena?"

Morzan's face was now glowing. I tried to decipher whether it was from excitement or anxiety or happiness. Unfortunately, I had not practiced reading expressions for a long time. I smiled in response. "I would like that."

"OW!" Unexpectedly, I found Morzan clutching his stomach. Quickly, I dropped to his side, fearing that he had been shot.

"Morzan, what happened?"

His face changed from agony to laughter. If I had not seen him in agony, I would have assumed that he was clutching his stomach due to laughing so hard.

"You didn't notice?" I shook my head, too astounded to understand what had just happened. Morzan only laughed harder. "You. Punched. Me. HAHAHA!!"

"But why would I punch you?"

Morzan briefly stopped laughing.

"You couldn't sense it?" I shook my head again. "I threatened you, you didn't notice, and yet you react. You are truly extraordinary!" He brought me down and I found myself lying on the grassy mound as well. He held tightly on my hand and I could only stare deep into his eyes. They were bright once again but I could sense a darkness. It was different from his regular pitch-black eyes; there was a gleam. But before I could further examine his eyes, he pulled me in closer. We were close, perhaps too close. I wasn't sure. My eyes could only stare at his smile. So gentle; so kind. How could I ever doubt this man? He made me who I was today; I _loved_ him.

Note: I'm so sorry it's so short when I haven't posted in such a long time. Hopefully I can quicken my pace. Unfortunately, my hopes haven't been that successful lately. Anyways, please review!

Extra Note: Sorry if it seems like it's dragging; I just feel like I need to make up for all those years before that I have completely skipped over. By the way: If you write in the review that I need to pick up the pace, I will. But you actually have to say it (and I won't be offended at all =D).


	8. Chapter 8: The Assassin

AN: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Christopher Paolini's Inheritance Cycle.

Chapter 8: The Assassin

_Was I doing the right thing?_

My conscience was conflicted as I sat on my horse. I was decked with weaponry; Morzan had decided that I was ready. My feelings were dark and bound and I was on a mission. It was still night as I closely approached the town. It has been too many times; I've already lost count of the towns I had to visit. I smiled. I was very successful, even earned a reputation in Alagaësia. To all, I was known as "The Black Hand". I was proud of that title. I was a warrior now and I fought for a cause I believed in…or was I? No, now was not a good time to start doubting. I would doubt later, when I was alone in my room. Morzan was probably on a mission of his own. I thought I would have been with him forever and always but alas, he too had his way to go. However, he always left notes to tell me how much he loved me and the estimated date he would come back. I held every note tucked into my black boot, safe from the enemy. It was time.

As I crept to the third house of the small street, I kept pondering over my training. Morzan was not the most patient teacher but the training paid off. When I earned his praise, I beamed only to be scolded for showing my emotions. Over time, I learned to control my feelings, my attacks held more power, and my reflexes improved beyond measure. I was capable of hand-to-hand combat, knife-throwing, spearing, and limited magic, but I was well-known with my sword fighting. Given, many of my competitors never lived to tell the story, but rumors spread amongst the villagers told tales of my quick, lightning strikes and my lethal swing to my victims' heads. I was a legend.

The man was sitting in his study. No, he was sleeping. I could hear the slight snores that came out of his mouth. I hooked my rope to the sill, hoping that I did not wake the man up. Quietly, like a spider, I crept up the wall and pushed the window slightly open, just enough for me to slide through. As I was almost through, a gust of wind blew in. The window burst open and I lost my footing. I quickly moved to a dark corner where I could blend in as the man snorted and started at the burst. I was quiet and still but my heart was pounding. The blood was rushing through my head and I knew that I would be caught. But the man was far too gone in his sleep. He turned his head to the side, nudged it around, and finally settled down. I did not move from my corner until I was positive. When I heard the first snore, I made my move. I quickly shifted to a position behind the man. Under his hand were the plans Morzan was looking for. But first, I needed to kill this man. My notoriety was for never leaving things unfinished. I chose a small dagger from my belt, one that would kill him instantly as I did not want to wake the whole house. I placed the point of the dagger to the right of his left shoulder blade and plunged through two of the ribs. I used my left hand to grip onto his mouth and locked the jaws so no sound could escape. There was a slight struggle but in less than 15 seconds, the man was dead. Triumphantly, I grabbed the plans and stuffed them into a cylinder holder which I strapped on to my back. I looked around, making sure I did not leave any sign that the man was dead. I pulled the dagger out, cleaned it with a small cloth, and placed it back in its position on my belt. I approached the window which I had simply left open and jumped. _Crack!_ A shot of pain went through my leg as I landed on my right ankle. I held in my scream as I approached the wall that protected the city. To make sure I did not further the damage, I carefully let myself down, making sure I landed on the flat of my left foot. I glanced up at the sky and realized how little time I had left. The sun would surely rise soon and I still had a few paces to go to find my horse. Thankfully, my horse approached me and I groaned as I tried to get on my horse. After three attempts, I had to simply find another way that would not strain my ankle. When I finally got on my horse, we left before anyone could discover the body that now lay in that house.

I arrived safely back at Morzan's castle. As I entered, my maid came at me and noticed I was limping. "Selena,--" I waved her off.

"It does not matter. Just get me inside so I could clean myself up."

"But Selena—"

"Hele, _not now_."

My kind maid sank into a low bow. "Of course."

I felt a pang of guilt as Hele rushed into the castle to tell the others I have come back. Hele was not just a maid to me. She became my friend, someone I could trust. Without Ismira or Garrow, Hele was my confidante. Morzan was no longer around as much and I found Hele kind and patient. I sighed as I continued down the path. The garden around me was dying. I was going to have to talk to Morzan about hiring a gardener…if he was ever at home.

"Selena!" I turned my head to see Hele running to me. I remembered the time I told Hele to call me Selena. Her face had showed shock but as time wore on and I constantly reminded her, she grew on it. "Come in. Master Morzan will be arriving shortly!"

My face beamed at the thought. _Morzan is coming!_ I thought. I rushed to my chamber as best I could. As soon as I deemed myself acceptable, I let Hele care for my ankle. The crack I heard must have been something else as Hele announced I only had a sprained ankle. She then offered to bandage her but I refused her offer. I did not want Morzan to think me weak. As Hele protested, I heard a soft knock. I rushed to the door and opened it slightly. When I saw that it was Morzan on the other side, I flew open the door and rushed straight into him, holding him as tight I could. Morzan did not rebuke me; rather, he returned the gesture.

"How good it is to see you. Come, there are several things we must talk about," Morzan said bluntly.

He took my hand and pulled me out to the hallway. To my other hand, I felt a slight nudge. Hele was pushing the cylinder into my hands. _Thank you_, I mouthed as Morzan tugged on my hand. Morzan was in no hurry but I could sense a slight urgency. Morzan's study was perhaps one of the largest rooms. It was also rather spacious as he rarely felt the need to fill up the room. He _was_ often away so there was no point in leaving much here. He sat down at his desk and gestured for me to sit down before him. I did not remember being in this room often but I always admired the room.

"So, Selena, I take it the mission went well?" I nodded and handed him the cylinder containing the plans.

Gesturing at the cylinder, I said, "The plans are inside."

Morzan opened the cylinder and unraveled the parchment inside it. His eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed as he read through the plans. My hands were clamped together and my stomach was knotted. _Maybe I grabbed the wrong papers_, I thought, scared of Morzan's anger. I have heard about Morzan's angers just as the villagers had heard about me. It was the talk amongst the servants as they learned to be cautious around Morzan, not testing his anger. After what felt like forever, he smiled one of the familiar smiles I loved.

"Selena, you are a treasure!" With increased speed, he rushed to my side and kissed me gently on the lips. He was still smiling as he pulled away but he left his face close to mine. Then, just as quickly as before, he took my hand and pulled me away. The gesture shocked me.

"Morzan, where are we going?"

Morzan turned to grin at me. "You'll see."

Note: Thank you all for reading! I'm sorry it took so long but I had to finish up with finals and then I was on vacation for two weeks. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and criticism is appreciated! [Insert flashy sign]

Extra Note: Hele is not a character of the Inheritance Cycle. I made her up. =D


End file.
